Hit Or Miss
by DarkestTruth
Summary: For Uchiha Itachi, it was a mistake. For Uchiha Sasuke, it was a miracle. For Hyuuga Mamoru...Well, she really doesn't care as long as she gets to kill the man who murdered her little sister. AU, fem!Neji, overprotective Hyuugas. Enjoy.


Overview: For Uchiha Itachi, it's a hit and miss. For Uchiha Sasuke, it's a miracle. For Hyuuga Mamoru, it's...well, she doesn't really care either way. Alternate Continuity.

* * *

It is not a very well known fact that Uchiha Mikoto was not, in fact, an only child.

It was actually considered an ill omen in the Uchiha clan to be one. The once great Madara had his little brother, Izuna, and left the village some time after his younger sibling died. Siblings were there to provide support throughout the harrowing life of being a ninja; at home, when the guilt caught up, and in battle, when you needed someone to watch your back.

If a brother or sister was lost, the other was usually driven over the edge. There would be nothing keeping them from exacting revenge.

Such was the ideal of vengeance. If an Uchiha was hurt, or- heaven forbid- _killed_, you'd find an entire clan of shinobi on your heels.

But that wasn't the point. The point was that Uchihas rarely lacked a sister, a brother; and for Mikoto, this held true.

Until one day when one Uchiha Mamoru married Hyuuga Hizashi, leaving the clan for good.

* * *

"...I heard you got engaged," Fugaku offered.

Mamoru smiled wryly. "I have no doubt that everyone in the clan has heard of it."

Fugaku was silent for a long time. "You will have to be written out of the clan records-"

"I do not mind," Mamoru scoffed. "I love Hizashi."

Fugaku sighed, running one hand through his hair, fingers dancing across his temple. Mamoru tried not to laugh at that; her long-time friend tended to do that when he was worried.

"You do know about the Hyuuga clan's...ways?"

Mamoru stiffened slightly. Turning siblings on each other. Marking children. Enslaving their own.

It went against everything the Uchiha stood for, everything she stood for, but-

"I know," she said. Then, to reassure herself, "I love Hizashi. I do not care."

"And what of your children?" Fugaku pressed on.

"My children will rise in the ranks until they are forced to accept them-"

"Or kill them," Fugaku muttered-

"-and besides, I have a feeling Hizashi's brother loves him more than he lets on," Mamoru continued, pretending she hadn't heard her clan head.

Fugaku smiled wanly. "One could say they love each other as an Uchiha would, hm?"

Mamoru nodded, relaxing.

"...Just take care," he advised. "The Elders...they will not be pleased by this."

Mamoru laughed. "Goes to show how much those old coots know."

Fugaku hummed in agreement as he left the room. A few moments later, he ducked back in.

"...By the way, Mamoru, I'm marrying your little sister-"

"_What_?"

* * *

Years later, Hyuuga-Uchiha Mamoru went on to give birth to a lovely little girl, Hyuuga Nemi, who she swore to love and cherish for the rest of her life.

Then Hizashi died.

Mamoru understood, of course. She'd do the same for her little sister in a second. But that didn't change the fact that she was lonely, and tired, and it wasn't the same afterwards.

It would never be the same, would it? she pondered, staring out at her daughter, spying on her cousins, Hinata and Hanabi, training.

She'd been given a choice. They hadn't placed a seal on her forehead; she'd been given a choice, as an Uchiha- as an honoured rival. Become a part of the Main Branch, they'd said, or leave, never to see your son at all. Return to the Uchihas.

She had decided to stay.

Now, standing next to a frowning Hiashi, she'd wondered whether or not it had been worth it.

* * *

Hyuuga Mamoru stood in front of a grave. She hadn't spoken to the rest of her family in so long...she'd heard about her sister's sons. Itachi and Sasuke, wasn't it?

Now one was a traitor and the clan was all dead. She hadn't been there. She never was.

"...I'm sorry, Fugaku. Koto-chan."

There was no answer.

"...I'm sorry."

* * *

Hiashi does not question her when she takes far longer in the market then she should, just reprimands her quietly- she catches the hidden 'do not let the Elders know' underneath- and lets her on her way.

She takes the long way, walking home. And now she is staring at ripped police tape and daring herself to step through.

...Her sister died here. Her baby sister died here, a victim to her own son.

Mamoru steps inside the compound for the first time in nearly twenty years and finds herself staring at a boy with her sister's face.

"...Hello, Uchiha Sasuke," she hears herself say.

* * *

YUP DUP  
WE ARE ALL ON CRACK HERE  
PLEASE ENJOY THIS LOVELY BIT O CRACK

Should probably be continued, yes/no? Just...you know, if there was still an Uchiha out there _some where..._

__Edit: Went back and changed Neji's gender after losing a bet with my friend. Say hello to Hyuuga Nemi...


End file.
